


Spoils of War

by badtothebinding



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alex McHugh (mentioned), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtothebinding/pseuds/badtothebinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the NBC LAS prompt: A character loses a bet. Morgan and Casey make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

“Dude, I’m just saying that you might be James Bond IRL but in virtual warfare I could wipe the floor with you!” Morgan crowed as he followed Casey into the courtyard.

 

“Hmmph. Sure thing, runt.” Casey grunted as he tried, fruitlessly, to make it to his apartment before Morgan could invite him to spend more “bonding time” together.

 

“No seriously buddy I got mad Halo skills.” Morgan pushed, getting cocky. “In fact, let’s settle this right now. You and me, mano a mano, Casa Grimes, we’ll see who the Halo master is.”

 

“You forget, Grimes, that I’ve actually been in wars, not just played them in video games. I have real combat experience. No amount of twiddling your thumbs can make up for Marine training. I’ve served my country with honor and I don’t have to prove myself by playing some dumbass game with you.” Casey growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

 

“C’mon man, it’s just a game.”

 

“A waste of time, you mean. What’s in it for me? A couple of hours sitting in a dark room watching you scarf Fritos and drool Grape soda all over yourself. I’ll pass,” Casey sneered, turning away.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“How about if I kill you, you stop pestering my daughter?” Casey offered, shoving his finger into Morgan’s chest.

 

“Ow, well, I wouldn’t call it pestering, more like meaningful conversations between friends. We’re really bonding. You can’t take that away from me!” Morgan protested.

 

“Well if you’re so confident then it won’t be a problem, right, Grimes?”

 

“Fine, but if I win, I get to ask Alex out on a date.”

 

“Hmmmmm.”

 

“A respectful, no funny stuff, public date.”

 

“Chaperoned.”

 

“Whoa, buddy, that’s a little extreme, don’t you think? Alex is a big girl. I mean, she knocked you on your ass, didn’t she? She’d probably rip my arm off!”

 

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Casey begrudgingly held out a huge hand which dwarfed Morgan’s as they shook. “Hmmph. You call that a handshake?”

 

“I have a loose grip.” Morgan complained.

 

“Whatever. Set it up.”

 

__________________________________________

 

Casey crept across the screen, weapon cocked. He checked his map and peered around a corner, sighting Morgan across the clearing. “Gotcha Grimes!” He shouted as he pulled the trigger, releasing a volley of bullets from his semiautomatic. Morgan’s screen went red as he crumpled to the ground.

 

“Hoorah! Once a Marine, always a Marine. I told you Grimes, playacting doesn’t compare with real combat experience. You left your flank wide open,” Casey crowed, proud that he had found a way to keep the hairy gnome from his daughter.

 

“Oh, man. Casey when did you get so good? I thought I had you beat,” Morgan whined, jaw on the floor, completely stunned. “I guess this means I have to call Alex and cancel our date for tomorrow night,” Morgan mumbled to himself, then froze.

 

Casey growled.

 

“Uh, I mean, what date? I meant hang out...”

 

Casey’s face grew stormy and he cracked his knuckles.

 

“I mean talk…on the phone…text! We’re just texting!” Morgan cried desperately. “You believe me, don’t you big guy?”

 

Casey’s frown deepened. Morgan, sensing his danger, got up from his gaming chair and out of Casey’s reach.

 

“Uh, well, good game John. It’s been great! See you later,” Morgan called as he fled the apartment. Casey, frozen with fury, just growled.

 

“GRRRRRRIMES!”


End file.
